Eu Sempre te Amei
by Maylene Angel
Summary: Ele regressou a casa, mas será que ela ainda o esperava? Queria começar tudo de novo e dizer palavras que nunca tivera oportunidade. Queria ter para si o que desperdiçara há muitos anos atrás... [SasukexSakura] [SongFic] [Dedicada a Dead Lady]


**Título** – Eu Sempre te Amei

**Autor** – Maylene (Maylene Angel)

**Personagens** – Sasuke, Sakura

**Descrição** – One-Shot, SongFic

**Dedicatória** – Dedico Esta SongFic à Dead Lady que, num momento de esperteza, veio-me cobrar um Sasuke x Sakura (o que ela mais adora e eu mais detesto) só porque escreveu-me um Sasuke x Naruto (o que eu adoro e ela detesta). Então aqui está a minha resposta ao teu desafio e espero que gostes!

A música é _"Not like the other girls"_ dos **The Rasmus**.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eu Sempre te Amei**

A lua elevava-se na atmosfera rapidamente. Estava desesperante por não conseguir chagar ao topo e brilhar mais intensamente que nunca. Passos vinham a segui-la há muitos dias. Caminhavam pesados, barulhentos e nervosos. Ele regressava após uma eternidade de ausência.

_No more blame I am destined to keep you sane_

Sem culpa sou destinado a manter-te sã

E o astro continuava a tentar superar o seu próprio brilho. Reflectia com mais intensidade toda a luz que acumulara do sol durante aqueles anos todos. Queria marcar o momento em que os passos doloridos entrassem naquela vila onde nascera, onde crescera e onde jurara vingança. Perseguira-o sempre, nunca o perdendo de vista e, mostrara-lhe o caminho de regresso.

Na cabeça do viajante vinha uma sequência de letras que nunca se lembraria de a transformar em palavras "obrigado lua por me guiares até casa."

_Gotta rescue the flame_

Tenho que salvar a chama

Entrou pelo portão aberto. Os vigias incompetentes tinham adormecido mais uma vez. Pensara em saltar o alto muro para a sua presença não ser sentida mas, visto agora não ser mais necessário, era só continuar a caminhar em frente.

Sangue manchava as suas mãos. Não um sangue qualquer, mas o seu próprio sangue. O liquido vermelho que derramara para sentir a terrível dor de regressar à realidade. Aquela dor que quebrara o ódio tão imenso que há anos tinha consumido toda a sua racionalidade.

_Gotta rescue the flame in your heart_

Tenho que resgatar a chama no seu coração

A vila estava deserta, pelo menos era o que via nas ruas. Poucas luzes acesas e as crianças já nos mundos dos sonhos. Arrastou-se pelas ruas, viu o rosto erguido da 5ª Hokage e um novo rosto a ser desenhado sobre a pedra imponente. Algumas feições eram-lhe familiares… Então ele sempre conseguira alcançar o seu sonho. Naruto se tornara Hokage.

Ele afinal tinha-o superado sem perder nunca a lucidez. E agora o último desejo do loiro estava a tornar-se realidade, afinal… Sasuke regressara. O shinobi que desejara se tornar Hokage tinha conduzido o seu melhor amigo para a salvação.

Mas os seus passos não o levavam para lá… Todo o caminho ele percorrera-o com outra intenção. Uma outra pessoa ocupava a sua mente e o seu coração.

_No more blood, I will be there for you my love_

Sem sangue, estarei aqui para ti meu amor

A bela rapariga de olhos verdes e cabelos rosa que o amara tanto. Como fora idiota ao desperdiçar tamanho amor! Tudo só por um ódio que o conduziria ao seu fim, sem que pudesse realizar sonhos perdidos quando a sua família fora destruída.

Passos ainda mais dolorosos eram dados. Como ela o iria receber? Ainda esperaria por ele? Já o teria esquecido? Ou estaria feliz nos braços de outro homem?

_I will stand by your side_

Estarei do teu lado

- Sakura… regressei para ti!

Não fora capaz de matar o seu irmão. Afinal, mais morte traria mais ódio e mais desgraça. Não era por o matar que voltaria a rever o seu clã, mas sim afundar-se-ia ainda mais em ódio e tristeza. Tinha chegado a hora de contornar o seu destino de outra forma. Um dia, chegaria a hora em que o seu irmão o olharia com rancor e desejaria fazer aquilo que não fizera há muitos anos atrás – matar a pequena criança fraca e inútil que nem merecia morrer. Uchiha Itachi iria vê-lo feliz, com os amigos à volta, enquanto ele ficaria sozinho e assim morreria.

Deu mais uns passos até alcançar uma casa para a qual sempre soubera o caminho. Muitas noites, em seus sonhos, ele caminhara até ali.

_The world has forsaken my girl_

O mundo desamparou minha rapariga

Bateu à porta receante. Seria ela aberta? Encontraria outro homem do outro lado? Ou apenas, não encontraria Sakura? Mas… um medo maior percorrera o seu corpo. E se Naruto até conseguira ser bem sucedido na sua última chance de felicidade?

Fechou os olhos e virou as costas. Voltou a abri-los e olhou para a lua cintilante e exibidora.

- Nunca conseguirás alcançar o brilho da minha amada.

_I should have seen it would be this way_

Eu devia ter visto que isso poderia ser dessa maneira

- "Afinal eu já sabia que isto seria assim…"

Deixou de fitar a lua para caminhar em frente. Afinal, o coração de Sakura devia estar ocupado por outro alguém que não desperdiçara aquela oportunidade.

Uma porta rangeu atrás de si e abriu-se. Seria?

Uma voz doce e sensual soou como canto de pássaros nos seus ouvidos. Era a voz de Sakura que não tinha mudado.

- Sasuke... és tu?

O seu coração quase que parara. Ela tinha chamado pelo seu nome muito antes de olhar através da porta. Teria esperado assim tanto tempo?

Voltou-se para trás com o coração nas mãos. Ela ali estava mais bonita e radiante que nunca. Ela tinha os seus braços abertos para ele.

_I should have known from the start what she's up to_

Eu deveria saber desde o começo o que ela sabia

- Sasuke há tanto tempo que esperava por ti!

Aqueles braços pedindo para serem correspondidos. Ela esperara por ele…

Soltou a espada negra, com a qual matara, tentando consolar o enorme ódio que via como a outra parte do espelho sempre que se observara.

Correu mesmo com as pernas fatigadas pela longa caminhada. Correu para os braços da única que amara.

_When you've loved and you've lost someone_

Quando tu amaste e perdeste alguém

Tocou aquele calor e pensou estar ainda num sonho por acordar. Estavam mais quentes que nunca, estavam ali só para o receber e aliviar a sua dor.

- Sasuke, esperei tanto tempo por ti. E agora, finalmente, chegaste!

Abraçou-o com mais força e lágrimas molharam o cabelo do moreno. Num abraço enorme e apertado eles não se quiseram soltar jamais.

A lua tinha desistido de tentar brilhar mais do que nunca. Começou a decair lentamente do céu. O viajante tinha esquecido a sua presença.

_You know what it feels like to lose_

Tu sabes o sentimento de perder

- Antes que aconteça algo e eu não possa mais o dizer… Sakura… – ele a olhou nos olhos. – Eu amo-te!

- Eu sei Sasuke! Foi por isso que voltaste para mim…

Encaminhou-o para dentro e fechou a porta. A casa estava mais acolhedora do que nunca. Seria aquele o seu novo lar?

_She's fading away_

Ela está desvanecendo

Ela o sentou no sofá e foi buscar um pano e um recipiente com água. Cuidadosamente limpou as suas feridas.

- Vou buscar mais água quente para cuidar mais desses ferimentos.

Ele parou-a e deteve-a com a sua mão sobre o punho da rapariga. Ela crescera um pouco mas não mudara mais. Estava linda como sempre fora. Sasuke estivera sempre cego para não ver tamanha beleza.

_Away from this world_

Para longe do mundo

- Não é preciso. Apenas quero uma coisa capaz de curar a maior ferida de todas. – disse apontando para o seu coração.

Puxou-a mais para si, fazendo-a derrubar a bacia de água e sentou-a no seu colo. Levou as mãos à face suave da rapariga e aproximou a sua boca dos lábios dela.

_Drifting like a feather_

Flutuando como uma pena

Ela aceitou aquela oferta e deixou que fosse beijada. Sentiu o sabor que apenas sentira em sonhos, dos lábios secos do moreno mas do homem que sempre amara. Retribui-o com agrado e deixou-se ser mais envolvida. Umas mãos fortes seguraram a sua cintura e a colaram mais ao corpo frio do rapaz.

_She's not like the other girls_

Ela não é como as outras raparigas

Separaram os seus lábios quando já estavam ofegantes e olharam-se perdidamente.

- Não acredito que estás nos meus braços Sasuke!

- E eu não acredito que desperdicei isto durante tanto tempo.

Sakura sentiu as mãos do moreno a percorrerem o seu corpo exigentemente. Sentiu a ser mais apertada entre braços musculados e fortes.

_She lives in the clouds_

Ela vive nas nuvens

Juntos deitaram-se no sofá. Um corpo sobre o outro com uma fome desgraçada que os consumia quer por dentro, quer por fora. Ele guiava cada movimento que faziam e os levava à loucura.

A lua abandonava o firmamento quase a chorar. Afinal todo o trabalho, que tivera a guiá-lo, nem agradecido tinha sido. Nem mais ele se lembrava daquele astro cintilante que o ajudara no momento do desespero.

_And talks to the birds_

E fala com os pássaros

- Sakura…

- Sim?

- Desculpa por tudo!

- Agora já não importa! Estás aqui e não te deixarei ir jamais. Não consegui aceitar a proposta de casamento com o Naruto, porque sempre esperei por ti. Eu sabia que virias.

- E agora eu voltei.

- Sasuke… Ahhhh

Ela gemeu ao sentir o seu corpo a ser ainda mais tocado. O calor nasceu naquela casa envolta por uma atmosfera constrangedora. Os vidros embaciaram, enquanto o sol ia nascendo aos poucos.

_Hopeless little one_

Um pouco desanimada

O cantar do galo acordou a vila madrugadora e o sol brilhou com mais intensidade do que nunca.

Dois corpos nus vestiram-se no meio de beijos e mais beijos. Todas as feridas de Sasuke tinham sido limpas e a maior delas estava curada completamente.

_She's not like the other girls I know_

Ela não é como as outras raparigas eu sei

Juntos, abriram a porta de casa e olharam para a rua, ainda adormecida mas já muito iluminada e com gritos de crianças a correrem pelas casas a inventarem mil e uma desculpas para não irem à academia.

_No more shame, she has felt too much pain, in her life_

Sem vergonha, ela sentiu muita dor, na sua vida

- Ainda não estou preparado para enfrentar e olhar nos olhos do Naruto.

- Eu estarei ao teu lado Sasuke.

As mãos gentis dela envolveram a face ainda cansada mas com melhor aspecto de Sasuke. Pediram por um novo beijo que lhe foi atribuído e escorregaram pelo pescoço, ombros e tronco do rapaz.

_In her mind she's repeating the words_

Na sua mente ela está repetindo as palavras

- Agora vamos…

Sakura agarrou a mão dele e o arrastou atrás de si. Estava desejosa de o colocar de novo no meio do mundo a que pertencia, na vila que tanto conhecia os famosos Uchiha e… de que ele fosse aceito mais uma vez.

Mas seria aceite desta vez? Ainda haveria lugar para ele naquela vila? Ou todos o olhariam como mais ódio ainda?

Era um medo que tinha de enfrentar, quer quisesse quer não. Para puder ficar com a mulher que amara…

_All the love you put out will return to you_

Todo o amor que deitaste fora voltará para ti

Caminharam por ruas, caminhos, estradas. Sakura sorria mais do que nunca, enquanto caminhava e cumprimentava todos. Ninguém parecia reconhecer ou se lembrar de Uchiha Sasuke. Mas ele agora também só tinha olhos para o brilho que Sakura reflectia e o cegava.

_I should have seen it would be this way_

Eu devia ter visto que isso poderia ser dessa maneira

- "Como eu fui tolo! Como desperdicei-te?"

_I should have known from the start what she's up to_

Eu deveria saber desde o começo o que ela sabia

- "Toda a espera que tive foi recompensada por ti! Sasuke, eu sabia que voltarias para mim."

_When you loved and you've lost someone close to you_

Quando tu amaste e perdeste alguém perto de ti

- Sakura...

- Sasuke...

As duas vozes soaram como em simultâneo. Ambos se chamavam um ao outro fazia imenso tempo. Fazia uma eternidade.

- Eu sempre te amei!

_Know what it feels like to lose_

Saber o sentimento de perder

**Fim**


End file.
